


Love in the Sunlight

by Angelic Shock (JustJanus)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, I'm sad and gay okay, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/Angelic%20Shock
Summary: It's probably way too early to be awake but neither of them care, as long as it's time spent together.





	Love in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short happy one because I'm sad and tired but writing about Pat helps.

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, seeping in between the blinds. The birds’ song was muffled but still just barely audible, it wasn't humid in the apartment just yet, but the New York summer was sure to set in throughout the day. Traffic was already busy outside, people rushing to go places and get things done.

 

The smell of coffee spread from the kitchen to the rest of the apartment as Patrick shuffled back to his room. The door creaked as he pushed it open with his foot and the sound caused the figure under the bedsheets to stir, they turned over in their sleep once then grew still again, breathing softly and not yet awoken. He tiptoed in and placed his glasses on top of the bedside table before peeling back the covers and slipping in beside his partner, slotting himself in behind them and spooning them. He lifted the blanket, adjusting it so that it covered both of them up to their shoulders. He wrapped his arm over their side, holding them close to him before finally letting his head flop down on his pillow, dark hair splaying out.

 

“Mornin’” they mumbled, shifting so their back was pressed up against his chest.

 

“Morning, sweetheart.” he replied, his voice thick with sleep. His arm around their body tightened, his legs moving to tangle themselves with theirs. He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the back of their head, his whole body relaxing into the mattress.

 

“Did you actually bother to put underwear back on?” they asked.

 

“Had to,” Pat hummed, “needed to feed Charles and I didn't wanna get out of bed cold.”

 

One of their hands moved down to his where it rested against their stomach and he gladly intertwined their fingers. They giggled tiredly, the small laugh making him grin and nuzzle his nose into their hair playfully. He nudged their head again, waiting for them to lift it up before he slipped his other arm underneath their neck. Their unoccupied hand immediately reached up to hold his.

 

“Why? Did you miss me?” he teased, squeezing their hands lightly in his.

 

“Of course I did, woke up and you were gone.” they answered, squeezing his hands back, “Knew you were probably just feeding Charlie anyway.”

 

He hummed and closed his eyes, thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of their hand. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them, enveloping them in warmth as they lay there enjoying each other's company. It was a welcome peace in their lives, much as they enjoyed their jobs, just getting to enjoy the moment without any pressing issues to attend to. It was calm between them and neither cared to move.

 

A small “mrow?” from outside the door woke Pat up from his almost-asleep state and he groaned as his peace was disturbed. He got up as slowly as possible, not wanting to wake his love from their sleep yet again. He sat up cautiously, bending down to place a kiss on their shoulder as an apology before sliding his feet out from under the blanket and onto the cold flooring not yet warmed by the sun.

 

“What is it Charles?” he muttered under his breath as he opened the bedroom door and peered out into the living room.

 

Charles immediately ran from the bedroom door to lay on the couch, his whole body resting on a pillow. He had positioned himself so that the sun's rays were beaming directly onto him as he purred and Pat couldn't help but smile. He brushed his hair back with one hand, keeping it out of his face, a habit he'd developed.

 

“I'll keep the door open for you just in case, okay? How's that sound, buddy?” he asked the purring cat, nodding as if Charles had actually answered him before he turned on his heel.

 

Turning back to face his bed and aiming to eagerly re-enter it and hold his partner in his arms again, he found them turned to face him from underneath the blanket. They propped themselves up on their elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Charlie okay?” they asked before covering their mouth as they yawned.

 

“He's fine. Still a cheeky fucker for interrupting us but he knows we love him.” Pat answered, practically diving back onto the bed.

 

He brushed the covers aside and bent down, softly kissing up their thighs. They hummed and combed their fingers through his hair as he made his way up the bed towards them.

 

“What's the occasion, Pat?”

 

“No occasion, just felt like it.” he replied in between kisses, nuzzling his face against them. “You're beautiful.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“It's true, angel. You're gorgeous and I'm so lucky to have you.” he began kissing up their stomach and chest until he reached their collarbones. He paused, hesitating before continuing, “I love you. I really do. I know your brain doesn't let you believe me sometimes but I _do_ love you. I love you so much.”

 

They stared at him for a few moments, one hand cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing small circles against his face. He tilted his head to kiss their palm, lifting his hand to place it on top of theirs and holding it there.

 

“I love you too, Pat.” they whispered, smiling.

 

“May I kiss you, lovely?”

 

They giggled and nodded, closing their eyes as he kissed them, humming as his tongue slid against theirs. Both their hands tangled their fingers into his soft hair as his arms wrapped around their waist. One of their hands moved from his hair down his back, holding him to close to them and maintaining the kiss.

 

When the two of them finally pulled away to breathe, they slid back down onto the mattress. They rolled over to the side, letting Pat slip himself back under the blanket. He lay on his back as they curled up, placing their head on his chest as he manoeuvred the blanket back over both of them. One of their hands rested against his stomach while one of his arms wrapped around them, palm of his hand against their back. His other hand played with their hair.

 

“What's the plan for today?” they murmured against his chest.

 

“Well, neither of us have to work.” Pat began, the fingers of his hand on their back beginning to absentmindedly trace shapes against their skin, “Kinda just wanna lie here all day.”

 

“I'm okay with that,” they hummed, closing their eyes, “as long as it's with you I don't really care what we do. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

  
The coffee outside that he'd made would get cold, Pat realised dimly, too exhausted to care. They had the whole day ahead of them for whatever they decided they wanted to do. He curled their hair between his fingers, closing his eyes as he felt rather than heard their breathing even out as they fell asleep against him. Sure there were things that he probably had to do, but in that moment his world was just the two of them, and that was all he needed.


End file.
